The instant invention relates generally to cosmetic preparations and more specifically it relates to a health pomade applicator.
Numerous cosmetic preparations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be applied to the skin and scalp of a person. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,553; 3,879,534 and 4,459,285 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. A prior application Ser. No. 767,916 filed 8-21-85 was abandoned 3-2-87 in which the following references were cited: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,368,735; 2,097,934; 3,738,782; 3,839,553; 3,879,534; 4,273,144; 4,459,285; 4,474,763; 4,505,902; 4,511,555; 4,552,755; and 4,585,018.